Talk:Gil/@comment-4737987-20120811122209
Series 3 - Chapter 5 - I Love You Nathan Nathan has now grow into a 11 month old Guppy and he is sarting to explore the world around him Nathan's Room 4:39 am *Nathan:Huh? *Yawns* *A Dog woke Nathan Up *Dog: Woof Woof! *Nathan: Doggie!! Woof, Woof!!!! *Dog: Woof, Woof! *Nathan: Looki at the Dogie! *Falls out of crib* *Goby's Room *Goby: Deema? Did you hear that? *Deema: *Ywns* Hear what? *Goby: I cn hear Nathan, he's awake! *Deema: Don't worry, he'll be fine. *Goby: I'll just go an see. *Nathan's Room *Goby: Nathan, are you okay? *Gasps* Nathan! *Nathan: *Laying on the floor* Daddy.... *Goby: nathan are you okay?! *Picks him Up* *Deema: He just fell out of Bed. *Goby: He could've been hurt! Speak to me Nathan! *Nathan: Daddy, Me okayy *Goby: *Sighs of Relief* Thank God! *Deema: Nathan, Darling go back to bed, It's too early to wake up. *Goby: *Puts Nathan in Crib* Good night Nathan *Kisses Nathan* *Nathan: Night, Night, Daddy. *Goby's Room *Deema: You were overeacting about Nathan. *Goby: He could have been hurt, I don't want my son to die! *Deema: I know we love him, but sometimes we've got to leave him alone to realize the good and bad things. *Goby: Deema, Nathan's only 1. He's need the love and attention, like a newborn needs. *Deema: *Nuges Goby* You're being Over protective *Yawns* *Goby: *Yawns* Good night Deema. *Morning *Deema: Morning Goby. *Goby: *Yawns* You going to make breakfast? *Deema: Yes, you go and wake up Nathan. *Goby: Hopefully, he had sweet dreams. *Nathan's Room *Goby: Nathan... *Nuges Him* Wake Up! *Nathan: Huh? *Goby: Time to eat! *Nathan: E-E-Eat? *Goby: Yes Eat. *Picks Him Up* *Breakfast *Deema: I made some Eggs and Toast for you Goby. *Goby: Thank you Baby, *Kisses her Cheek* *Deema: And some Porridge for Nathan. *Nathan: *Stares at Porridge* Yuk! *Goby: Come on Nathan! *Picks up Spoon* Here come the Plane! Brrrrr! *Nathan: *Giggles* Yummy! *Deema: I knew He'll like it, *gigles* *Goby: Finished Nathan? *Deema: Somebody had a good breakfast *Looks at the mess all over the high chair* *Nathan: Ah-ah-ah! *Goby: What is it Nathan? *Deema: Mappy Change? *Nathan: No! Ah-Ah! *Points at Mouth* *Goby: He want to be burped! *Nathan: *Nods Head* Burpies *Goby Okay, *Picks up Nathan and pats his back* *Nathan: *Burps very loudly* *Deema: Pardon You, Nathan! *Nathan: Pargon? *Deema: No P A R D O N. *Nathan: Pardon. *Goby: Well Done! *Hugs Nathan* i Love You *Nathan: Love you too Daddy! *Deema: I got a phone call from Molly. *Goby: What is it, Deema? *Deema: She's invited all of us to go to her house, She had a baby too. *Goby: We'll bring Nathan. *Molly's House *Molly: Hi, Deema, Hi Goby. *Gil: Who's this little Monster?! *Goby: He's not a monster, his name's Nathan *Gil: We had a daughter. *Deema: What's her name? *Molly: We called her Eleanor *Nathan: *Crawls over* Eleanor? *Gil: *Picks up Eleanor* Here she is *Puts her on floor* *Goby: Nathan, you can play with Eleanor. *Deema: How old is Eleanor? *Gil: She's one! *Goby: Can she swim yet? *Gil: Nope, not yet but she can say a few words. *Nathan: Heyo, Elinor *Eleanor: Helo *The Babies Talk and become fast friends *Molly: So When's Nathans Birthday? *Goby: 11th August *Deema: So he's one tomorow? *Gil: Throw a birthday Party! *Nathan: Birthday? *Goby: Yes Nathan. *Deema: *Picks up Nathan and Tickles Him* It's going to be your birthday tomorow. *Hands Nathan to Molly* *Molly: *Hold Nathan* Hi Nathan, It's your Auntie, Molly! *Nathan: *Trying to Wiggle out of Molly's Hands* No!!! *Gil: What's wrong with Nathan? *Goby: He's not used to You. *Nathan: *Wails* Nooo! *Goby: *holds Nathan* Shhhhhh, Don't worry, Daddy's here. *Nathan: *Stops Crying* Dabby.... *Deema: So! We Should get ready for Nathan's Birthday then! *''Oona11 - Just to tell you, Nathan Is Goby and Deema's Child. He has Mixed raced skin, and blue Eyes, Nathan's Tail is Yellow and Purple.'' *Series 3 - Chapter 6 - Nathan's Birthday!